vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Any Gabrielly
Any Gabrielly Rolim Soares (Guarulhos, 9 de outubro de 2002) é uma cantora, dançarina, atriz e dubladora brasileira. Representa o Brasil no grupo internacional Now United. Seu trabalho mais conhecido foi dublando a versão brasileira da animação Moana, onde Any deu a voz a personagem-título . Participou também do seriado televisivo do canal Gloob Buuu - Um Chamado para a Aventura, como Chica. Biografia e carreira Primeiros anos Any Gabrielly Rolim Soares tinha apenas seis anos de idade quando cantarolou as primeiras notas, entre uma brincadeira e outra, chamando a atenção da família, especialmente da tia Laura Carolinah. As óperas que o avô gostava de ouvir foram um convite para que Any tivesse seu interesse pela arte despertado, buscando enfim por estudos que apresentassem a ela o canto, a dança e a interpretação. Aos oito anos de idade, foi aprovada na Escola Municipal de Bailado de São Paulo, apresentando-se nos teatros Grande Otelo, Cacilda Becker e Teatro Municipal . Ela, também, participou de algumas canções do Palavra Cantada. 2013-2015: Estreia no musical da Broadway e primeiros trabalhos na TV Com nove anos de idade, Any Gabrielly foi escolhida para ser uma das jovens Nalas em “O Rei Leão” , clássico musical da Broadway que passou pelo Brasil em 2013. A produção contou com um longo processo de audição dividido em cinco etapas, somado a um workshop de 15 dias, de onde Any saiu aprovada e disposta a viver uma nova rotina, que implicaria em três meses de ensaio de segunda a sábado e, após a estreia, uma longa temporada de apresentações duas vezes por semana. Em 2015, Any gravou o seriado Buuu - Um Chamado para a Aventura , interpretando a nerd Chica . 2016: Moana e Now United Passando por alguns testes em julho de 2016, Any estreia como dubladora, na versão brasileira da animação Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras , como a primeira princesa polinésia da Disney, Moana Waialiki Disney Amino PT Amino|acessodata=2018-01-11|obra=Disney Amino PT aminoapps.com}} . “''Fui chamada para um teste no estúdio de dublagem em São Paulo, onde cantei com o diretor Nandu Valverde e dublei com o diretor Rodrigo Andreatto. Foi uma nova experiência pela complexidade da personagem, fora que passar toda a emoção através da voz exige uma intensidade muito maior. Sendo meu primeiro trabalho na dublagem, meus diretores me guiaram com excelência''” - conta. Any também gravou algumas canções para a animação, sendo "Saber Quem Sou" , versão brasileira da música "How Far I'll Go" de Auli'i Cravalho, seu maior sucesso, até então. No ar em Disney Channel Brasil, Any dublou Kaylee, personagem de Jade Alleyne, na versão brasileira de The Lodge: Música e Segredos. Em 14 de novembro de 2017, Any Gabrielly foi anunciada como representante brasileira do primeiro grupo global de música pop do planeta, Now United . Em dezembro do mesmo ano, o grupo lança seu primeiro single, "Summer in the City" . Filmografia Televisão Teatro Dublagem Voz Voz original Discografia com Now United Ver artigo principal: Now United Covers Trilhas sonoras Ligações externas * Any Gabrielly (em inglês) no Internet Movie Database * Any Gabrielly no Twitter * Any Gabrielly no Instagram Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 2000 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes de São Paulo Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores de São Paulo Categoria:Dubladores franco-brasileiros Categoria:Cantoras Categoria:Cantoras do Brasil Categoria:Cantoras de São Paulo Categoria:Naturais de São Paulo (cidade)